Various methods of cattle lot feedings are well known in the prior art. Cattle feeding lots are abundant and many experience conditions of overcrowding. Cattle are often times fed a high fat diet for a fast weight gain in as short a period as possible so that the animal can be sent to market after reaching a desirable market weight. The meat from such animals tends to be fatty. Animal feed lots sometimes also inject their animals with hormones or steroids or even chemicals to achieve a weight gain in the shortest time possible to make the operation more profitable. It is well known today that fatty meats are not good for consumption because of high cholesterol levels and caloric levels. Also, some chemicals that have been injected into animals have been shown to have adverse reactions on the consumer.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved method of producing a lean meat.